


First Interaction between Springroll and Star Boy

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Kaito Momota is actual angel, This ship is legit gold ahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: In which SHSL caregiver Maki Harukawa met 'Even famous in space, SHSL astronaut Kaito Momota' for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [모모마키로 팬픽 하나](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321483) by Vector. 



> Again, credits to Vector from Dcinside Dangan Ronpa Gallary!  
> Vector wrote Dream(Supreme Ruler X Maid) before, so you better check that out too!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176611
> 
> This was written long time ago, right after legendary voice leak.  
> And here I am, mentally crushed after chapter 5 and crying over our fav space-loving hero.

Maki Harukawa was alone in warehouse, which was at the corner of Gifted inmates Academy. She didn’t want to get along with everyone in the first place. People like Akamatsu or Saihara were trying to make new friends, but Maki didn’t mean to. She wasn’t great with people-moreover, she would end up lossing something, and she was afraid of. That’s what being caregiver is all about. The kind of job that loses everything every time. She has to devote her time and heart to children. And Maki was afraid of it.

The Giving Tree. It’s heartwarming yet horrifying story at the same time. The tree is like parent. It gives everything and devotes its everything for human. In the end only stump remained, but even that stump was used for human. Maki didn’t want to be such tree. She earned the title of ‘SHSL caregiver’ by orphaned children’s (almost admiring) look and pressure of gifted system, but she hated being a caregiver. She hated sacrificing for others all the time-and she feared that it might be revealed to her friends.

“Heh, Harumaki-chan, What are you doing here alone?”  
“Who told you to shorten my name? Stupid.”

And then she had an unexpected, self-invited guest. Kaito Momota, self and third person proclaimed ‘SHSL astronaut’. The extravagant title of astronaut made her wonder what kind of genius he was-he was just an idiot. The worst part? He won’t stop flirting with her since they met initially.

“Harumaki-chan, so cold~. Won’t you answer my question? What were you doing here?”  
“I think I have no need to answer idiot’s question.”  
“Ow, come on! Those kind of straight punch hurts!”  
“…and they said there is no cure for idiot…”  
“I’m not stupid you know?! Even famous in space…”  
“SHSL astronaut.”  
“SHSL astro……What!? How did you know that!?”  
“Because you said that like, 10 times in front of me?”

Maki sighed as replying. What an idiot who doesn’t know how to give up. I’m keeping the distance but why won’t you stop approaching me? Go away, don’t come near me, don’t come near me…I feel like I should sacrifice my time for you.

“You know, Harumaki-chan~ If you have time would you have some snack togeth…”  
“No thanks.”  
“Gah.”

Momota was despondent immediately.

“Despaired…despaired at ratio of Harumaki-chan’s Tsun! When will Dere appear!?”  
“…So…? Won’t you leave right now?”  
“…no…little strokes fell great oak. If ten strokes don’t work then I’ll stroke hundred, thousand times! This is how I, Kaito Momota always set my mind on!”  
“You know…would you please…not shout out those kind of stuff…? Idiot.”

Ultimately I ended up wasting my time bickering with Momota…as always. Haa…When will that idiot get away from me…

-

“Yup, Harumaki-chan, Mornin’~.”  
“Eh.”

Next morning. During breakfast time, Momota sat next to Maki. Of course Maki made disgusted face, but such stuff won’t stop Momota-thus began the uncomfortable breakfast.

“I said I have no interest. Would you please ask out other girls?”  
“Well? If you have zero interest then I will make you to do so!”  
“Haa? Not again…stupid.”  
“He- Ha-, He- Ha-, He- Ha-.”

Momota made the stupidest breathing sound and stretched his hand as if trying to grab something. Everyone at cafeteria began to focus their attention to him. Momota began to sweat as he concentrated more. But nothing happened.

“…I’ll leave now.”  
“Wait wait wait wait wait!!!! No way, please don’t tell me that you just consistently ignored... my legendary Darth Vader mimic!”  
“……Idiot.”  
“Hold on! Wait! Harumaki-chan!”

Immediately Maki left and Momota went after her. Momota grabbed Maki’s hand.

“…let me go…”  
“Pant…why are you doing this…tell me the reason…you have zero humanly attention to me whatever I say, right?”  
“…”  
“Isn’t that the truth? You are not giving attention to us…more like trying not to. Because you’re caregiver, right?”  
“…you know nothing about me and just say random stuff…”  
“Because I can’t know anything about you!”

Momota suddenly screamed and Maki was confused for a moment.

“Did you even tell me anything about you? What should I talk to you when I know nothing about you?!”  
“Then don’t talk to me. That easy.”  
“You think that would actually work? Stupid.”  
“I have no reason to be called ‘stupid’ from idiot.”  
“You, are that kind of person. The one who thinks what he sees is everything, and shuts oneself’s heart from everyone else.”

Maki’s voice began to rise at Momota’s sarcasm.

“…What do you know about me?!　The mere title of SHSL caregiver? No…that’s just what people see me as…”  
“Hey…Harumaki…?”  
“You think I didn’t try to make friends…? But you know…the job of caregiver is working with self-sacrifice. In order to be a caregiver, I have to sacrifice my everything!”  
“……”  
“I had no mean to! It’s just…those kids looked like me……no more explanation.”

Maki told Momota almost as if confessing. Although we’ll never know whether she meant it or not, she was eventually opening up to Momota.

“You know what? Even if there’s scholarship for being SHSL, I get nothing. The orphanage gets everything. To orphanage I’m just a duck who lays golden egg, not human being called ‘Maki Harukawa’.”  
“Hmm~. so why are you telling me this right now?”  
“…what. Got problem, stupid?”  
“No, You used to hate me. Are you now ready to open up to me?”  
“Sigh…nevermind……”  
“Of course I can’t understand everything you say. Maybe it’s because I actually get to use my scholarship. But you resigned yourself to your fate, I guess.”  
“…because beside that, there is no other place I can be…”  
“What are you going to do with spirit like that?!”  
“…w, what…idiot…”  
“You said the caregiver is job of self-sacrificing? That means you just don’t want to sacrifice yourself for others! Then why do you keep working as caregiver? You could leave the orphanage you know!”

Momota’s actually serious and displeased remarks kept stinging Maki’s heart.

“I’ve been thinking about what you really want. Either you still want to work as caregiver, or you’re just a coward who doesn’t want to but has no courage to run away.”  
“What…? Did you just…?!”  
“Or maybe the latter is correct? You coward. Keep running away like that. Keep running and running away from life as if saying ‘Guess this time is not it~’. Isn’t that what you’re going to…”

Momota couldn’t finish his words. At that moment Maki’s hand slapped Momota’s cheek. Momota was about to protest but when he saw tears in Maki’s eyes he somehow chilled down. Or more like; Momota collapsed in emptiness.

“…I don’t know. Why did I say such stuff…”  
“All talk and no action as always…what can you do…?!”  
“But I can only say this. No matter how hard it might be, I won’t run away from becoming astronaut. Can you do that? Harukawa!”  
“……Ugh……!”  
“Angry, mortified, sad. Aren’t you? Then prove me. That you are not coward. Of course not right now-then tonight let’s meet at the warehouse we met last night. Deal?”  
“……”  
“Silence equals agreement! Then let’s meet at warehouse tonight Harumaki-chan~.”

After finishing his words Momota walked across the hallway and headed toward his room. Harukawa was still standing and finally returned to her room when Kaede found her.

-

“…You here? Frankly speaking I thought you wouldn’t come.”  
“Don’t judge, Stupid.”  
“Right…but still…I didn’t think you would come earlier than me…god, I almost bragged. You are the real man~.”  
“Haa. I can’t really understand you. Like moment ago you were suddenly angry and smirking… are boys emotional just like you?”  
“That’s what boys are! Fights over nothing and makes up second later! That’s how boys get along and grow!”  
“I know that too……stupid.”

After this there was only silence. They became awkward because they didn’t know who should speak first and what to say. When both Momota and Maki tried to refute this awkward silence-

“Hey…” “Hey!”

Cue awkward moment again.

“……Would Harumaki-chan speak first?”  
“…I thought about what you said earlier in my room.”  
“Eh…you did…? I’m thinking about it right now and it’s really embarrassing.”  
“…Maybe I am the coward like I thought. The coward who didn’t want to, but can’t even run away because of surrounding environment. But this applies to everyone else who lives present, so being idiot is the special case, right?”  
“Do you really have to keep saying idiot idiot like that…?”  
“Hmm~ I didn’t mean it you know? People say wise guy adapts himself to world and stupid guy adapts world to himself. Doesn’t ‘stupid guy’ means this idiot right here?”  
“……heh...hehe…you get nothing from complimenting me you know…”  
“So…I concluded that I know nothing.”  
“……”  
“So teach wise guy what you know, mr. Idiot?”  
“Ooh. Is that asking out? Is it?”  
“…the illusion is yours.”

Maki didn’t realize that she was blushing while saying this.

“Niiice! Then tomorrow I’ll work on date course…”  
“Haa…am I really becoming idiot too thanks to this guy…?”

Only moonlight was illuminating two in the warehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> KAITO WHYYY  
> He died saving his loved one and accompolishing his lifelong dream of going to space  
> And poor Maki he was her very first love and she kinda made him die  
> And Shuuichi he lost his big bro after his gf-he had to choose them as culprit both time  
> Dammit my heart can't take this
> 
> BTW, what is this ship called in Eng fandom? In Jp fandom it's called Momoharu and in Kr fandom it's Momomaki.
> 
> If you love this pure children and want to protect them would you please see my Momoharu fanart @ my tumblr? Ehehe...  
> https://c2-1728-works.tumblr.com/post/156591101757


End file.
